battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aircraft Carrier Level 2/@comment-26880563-20150815202818
Hey guys. I've been thinking about editing the tactics on this page, because they are, say, rather vague, and have a bunch of quite whimsical requirements. To be honest, you don't need Mk. 5 45 5 Inch guns, or Type 26 AA, or even 80 or so knots of speed. When I was constructing the Vendetta, I farmed this level with my Fukkatsu in 8 minutes on average with about 70% 3 stars, 25% 2 stars, and 5% deaths. I think the requirements should be: A few 12.7-15cm Guns. These are handy as dual purpose armaments for tearng apart the Shinano and bringing down aircraft. At least 26 3.7cm SK C/30 (or better AA), this was the least I needed to defeat with the Fukkatsu. A torpedo proof bow Lots and lots of guns, and NOT in battleship killer format. Battleship killer format = relying on AA, and that is exactly NOT what you should do. AA will NOT, and CAN NOT kill every single plane for you, and you will find that one or two planes that drop torpedoes over the sinking wrecks of their buddies, and blast off every single one of your stinking frontal battery guns, leaving you to fight with only secondaries at the rear. I arrange my guns so that: A) The primary guns are as far from the bow as possible B) The secondaries on the sides are, while protected by torpedo bulges, still swung out far enough to be pointed forward C) Have guns at the rear. The 25% of 2 stars I had? That's only because I was able to wrestle control of the half sinking Fukkatsu running at quarter speed and falling just quick enough to swing the ship around and pound the Shinano with the Incendiary ammo that scumbag carriers deserve. Without that, farming Aircraft Level 2 would have been more inefficient for me, and truly, I would have had to stick with duel Level 9. 60+ Knots I usually try to sail in a striahgt line towards the Shinano's big green "posterior". This speed is advantageous, not only giving planes just one crucial chance to sink me (A key point I believe was missed in the article) but also because, the Scorpius is a bg fat noob that doesn't know how to aim torpedoes properly. It can't even lead them. Like wtf, you can get off 2 or 3 salvoes of torps before I ink you, and then you miss them by around 3 km.... Like... Unimaginably stupid... And let's face it. You're not the Yamato AI, and you probably are not going to blast every sucker out of the sky, so why retreat and give them a second shot at you? That's like going to school and asking the teacher," Hey! I really liked that last 600 question test you gave me, so why don't we have another go at it?" Do please tell me what else I should add in the edit. Merci grande mon amis!